


Master Inquisitor

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: Roxanne Trevelyan is a woman who knows exactly what she wants and how she wants it. What she wants? Cullen Rutherford. How does she want him? Oh, in so many delightfully dirty ways...





	Master Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm gonna put all the one-shots here or not ngl. I'll likely decide at a later date if I write more of them.  
> You can likely tell this is my first smut in nearly two years and my first ever Dragon Age fic (rip Cullen's characterisation) but I hope this isn't too off-putting!

It’s when the sun slowly starts to disappear behind the mountains of Skyhold, the sky painted with oranges and reds and pinks, that Roxanne hears the clearing of a throat behind her. However, she doesn’t turn. She doesn’t even acknowledge the presence of whoever has come to interrupt her alone time. She merely continues to sharpen the blade of her sword as she admires her reflection in the polished sheen of metal. The gentle breeze upon the battlements caresses her hair, the shaved side of her head feeling the cool of the breeze more. 

“Inquisitor. If I could have but a moment of your time.” 

That voice. Roxanne knows the sound of it well. The velvety timbre of his voice is one that has haunted many a dream since the moment she first met him back when she was first given the mark upon her hand. It’s a voice that she unashamedly enjoys hearing at the war table when she and her advisors come together to discuss plots and progress. She’s heard his voice many a time during the past few months of her time with the Inquisition, both during meetings and in the spare time they’ve shared together. Oh yes, she knows the voice of Commander Cullen Rutherford well. 

Placing down her weapon with great care, Roxanne gracefully rises to her feet and turns to face the blond that has dared to take her away from her quiet moment of solitude and tranquility. She sees the way he stands there, his muscular figure clad in armour and the feathered cloak, only brings back memories of all the things she secretly desires to do to him. Of all the men that she has desired and had her wicked way with, she can’t think of one that was ever so tempting as Cullen is. Even off duty, Cullen exudes power and dominance. He practically emanates the air of an alpha male in all his glory. 

It only makes her want to break him in even more. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Commander?” Roxanne inquires with innocence lacing her tone. She delicately brushes light golden brown hair out of her face as she looks him in the eye. 

“I was… hoping that we could talk. In private,” the blond replies, a somewhat bashful look on his face. The confidence she’s so used to seeing in him is wavering. Once again, Roxanne finds herself wanting to break him in. To find the submissive kitten that lays dormant within the lion of the battlefield. Maker, he truly is a glorious temptation. 

Picking up her sword, Roxanne motions for him to follow her. “We can discuss whatever you need in my quarters. We will be undisturbed there.” The brunette doesn’t give him a chance to protest as she begins to saunter with a sway in her hips. Cullen’s familiar footfalls sound behind her as the two of them traverse through the Skyhold, the presence of the residents of their fortress all but dwindling as evening slowly transforms into night. There’s a delightful thrill that courses through Roxanne’s veins as she leads her Commander through the gradually emptying halls of what they call their home. 

Roxanne allows Cullen into her Quarters first, locking the door behind her when the two of them are inside. If they are to be discussing sensitive matters, she would rather that there be no disturbances. She ensures that the other doors to her Quarters are locked shut as well before she finally gives the blond her full attention. She can feel his apprehension and anxiety from where she leans against her desk. He looks so tense as he takes in what the Inquisitor’s room looks like. He clasps the right side of his neck as his eyes scour every inch of her room with curiosity. 

Roxanne smooths down her shirt. “What business do you have with me that needs to be discussed in private, Commander?” she questions, breaking the silence. 

A beautiful shade of pink crawls up his neck as he opens mouth. No words come out and he averts his gaze to the floor. Despite how much Roxanne dreams of seeing Cullen vulnerable at her mercy, seeing the way he’s acting sparks a hint of concern. What could it be that he wants to talk about if it’s making him this nervous? 

Wandering over to her bed, the Inquisitor beckons the Commander over. She takes a seat on the edge of her mattress and crosses her legs at the ankles. Cullen hesitates to sit beside her as he awkwardly glances down at the floor. 

“Cullen,” Roxanne murmurs, “I may be stepping beyond my station with this comment, but you’re beginning to worry me. If you require assistance with something, I will gladly assist. However, I cannot be of any help if you don’t-” 

“Are you a Mistress?” 

The suddenness of Cullen blurting it out catches Roxanne off guard for a moment. It takes her breath away, his words unexpected. His face and the tips of his ears are blushing red as he stands there. He’s looking up at her, that bashful expression gracing his features again. She knows she hasn’t misheard him, but perhaps she has misunderstood. 

“In what way do you mean, exactly?” she asks in response. 

Cullen is rubbing his neck again as he mentally debates looking away or keeping eye contact. “Well… I heard  a rumour from one of the Mages that you… discipline people.” 

Roxanne could almost laugh at the way he words it. “As an Inquisitor, it is my job to discipline those that are a part of our cause. You will have to be more specific,” she tells him with a smile. She can’t help but feel relieved when he relaxes physically and runs his fingers through his blond locks of hair. 

“There’s a rumour that you discipline those who ask you to or those you seek out… sexually…” 

Ah, so he did mean it in that way. Roxanne gestures for the Commander to sit and he does so with a little hesitation. The mattress sinks with his weight and up close Roxanne can see the scarring by his lip. 

“That rumour would indeed be correct,” she informs the blond. “Is that a problem? If so, I can keep my activities away from Skyhold and away from the eyes and ears of those who would judge the Inquisition based on my preferences.” 

“Not at all. I just have a request that I would like to make,” the Commander replies, taking in her features. Roxanne doesn’t fail to notice how his eyes linger on her full, petal pink lips. 

The Inquisitor clears her throat. “By all means, go ahead.” 

There’s a silence bubbling with nerves as Cullen stares down at his hands momentarily. They shake as he takes deep breaths in and out. Roxanne is unable to stamp out her hopes that he’s about to ask her to discipline him the way she has disciplined multiple others in the past. She wants so badly to play out every wicked fantasy she’s had about him for the past few months. Every scenario she’s locked away in her mind for when she’s restless at night with sexual need. 

Cullen finally looks up at her with a curious glint in his eyes. “Show me what you do. I… would like to experience it myself. I’m too curious to let it go without knowing what it’s like.” 

Oh, this is too good to be true! Roxanne pinches herself to make sure this is real and not yet another fantasy her mind is concocting. She feels her heart thundering in her chest as adrenaline flows through her. She scans his face, looking for any hint of mockery or malice. All she can find in his expression is the genuine curiosity he has for this side of her, his eyes hungry with that same curiosity as well as lust. 

Roxanne rises to her feet, removing her armour plates before placing them down on the ground. She turns to face Cullen as she finds herself sinking into the comfort of her persona as a Mistress. The power she feels as she stares down at the Commander is all too delicious. 

 

“If you truly wish to experience it for yourself,” the brunette starts, “then there will be some ground rules. If you are unable to follow them or agree with them, then you will leave and we will both forget about this conversation. Understood?” 

Roxanne relishes the shiver she sees moving through Cullen at the sound of her dominating tone of voice. 

“Understood.” 

“Firstly, I will never hurt you unless you want me to and give me very clear consent to do so. Second, you will call me Master Inquisitor whilst you are being disciplined which includes answering questions. Third, what goes on in this room will stay in this room. I will never tell anyone of what we specifically get up to in here without your express permission. Are you following so far?” 

Cullen nods his head eagerly. “Yes, Master Inquisitor.” 

Maker, the way he says it so breathlessly strikes her at the core. Roxanne feels arousal down south and she has to fight herself not to let it show. 

Roxanne continues from where she left off. “If something ever becomes too much or you’re not completely comfortable with what we are doing, you will use a safe word. Upon you saying that safe word, we will stop immediately and won’t continue further unless you ask me to. I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into anything we do.” 

Cullen nods, silently in thought for but a moment before he speaks up once more. “Phylactery. That will be my safe word,” he tells her. 

The brunette smiles softly. “Very well. Is there anything in particular that you wanted us to explore tonight, or do you wish for us to begin at another time?” she quizzes him. 

“Well… I noticed that you have blindfolds in the corner by your desk. I’d like to try one.” 

Roxanne quirks a brow as she folds her arms. “How do you address your Mistress, Cullen?” 

Cullen licks his lips. “I would like to try one of your blindfolds, Master Inquisitor,” he croaks. 

“Very well.” The brunette smiles as she turns and approaches the blindfolds that hang beside her desk. “Undress yourself whilst I pick a blindfold for you. I want you naked and laying back on my bed.” 

“Yes, Master Inquisitor.” 

A gentle shiver runs down Roxanne’s spine, the clear eagerness to please in Cullen’s voice making her bite down on her lip. Roxanne takes her time picking out the blindfold that Cullen will use. She hears the quiet clunk of the blond’s armour as he removes it which is followed by the soft thud of fabric. The Inquisitor finally takes hold of a silken blindfold before returning to the bed. Seeing Cullen laying completely naked on her bed is a sight to behold and she drinks it in like a woman who hasn’t had a drink in a week. Seeing his cock turn half-hard just from her inspecting him stirs up the desire to ride him and drive him insane, but she restrains herself. 

Roxanne purrs, teasingly trailing her index finger lightly from his ankle up his calf and then towards his hip. Her finger wanders closer to his nether regions, only for it to circle away just a hair's breadth away and then drag lightly through the pale blond pubic hair just above his genitals. She leads her finger up his torso and then to one of his nipples. The digit swirls lightly around the erect nipple and she savours his gasp when she pinches it. Her thumb delicately brushes over it before she pinches again and Cullen releases the softest and most beautiful of moans. There’s a smug grin on Roxanne’s face when he clenches his fists in the sheets. 

“Do you like nipple play, Cullen?” she whispers seductively as she leans down to speak into his ear. Her lips brush against the outer shell of his ear as she pinches his nipple for a third time, tugging oh so gently. 

“Y-Yes, Master Inquisitor.” Such a good boy, Roxanne thinks to herself when Cullen answers how he was told to. 

“Do you play with your nipples when you touch yourself, Cullen? When you stroke your cock in the darkness of the night in your bed? When you think of all the naughty things that you like to think of?” 

“Maker, yes, Master Inquisitor.” 

Roxanne releases his nipple in satisfaction before lifting the blindfold up to show the Commander. It’s black and silk and Roxanne has thought too many times about how he would look wearing this particular blindfold that she owns. She then leans down to fix the blindfold in place, checking thrice that it isn’t too loose or too tight for the blond. Seeing it on him is even better than she imagined it would be as she strips herself of her chainmail and the clothes she wears underneath. She savours the obvious impatience on Cullen’s face as he’s forced to wait. 

“Remind me of your safe word before we continue,” the brunette demands as she stares down at him. 

“Phylactery, Master Inquisitor.” 

Roxanne climbs onto the bed, straddling his hips. “Keep your arms down by your sides and don’t touch until I give you permission. Remember to use your safe word if at any point this becomes too much for you.” 

“Understood, Master Inquisitor.” 

Roxanne, satisfied with Cullen’s response, unclips two of the metal grips that hold her hair in place and grins deviously. She leans down, her skin brushing against his as she trails kisses at an agonisingly slow pace from his hip up to his throat. She purposefully lets her loose hair tease over one of his nipples as she goes and she licks her lips at the sound of his quiet moan. His bottom lip is caught by his teeth as he tries to stifle the beautiful sounds he’s making. The brunette releases his reddened lip from its captor with her thumb. Her own lips hover oh so close to his - close enough to feel the shuddering gasp that he releases when she lightly nudges one of his nipples with one of her hair grips. 

“Mm, you are truly a temptation in human flesh,” she chuckles against him. She grants him a fleeting kiss as she presses her breasts against his skin. 

“Sweet Maker…” Cullen’s voice is high and strained and Roxanne doesn’t need to look to know that he’s gripping the bed sheets even tighter than before. “Please, Master Inquisitor…” 

The brunette smirks and moves to kiss the corner of his lips tenderly. “I’ve had my eye on you for quite some time. Ever since I first set my eyes on you I’ve had all these little fantasies and dirty thoughts about you cross my mind. I’ve imagined the way you would groan and whimper as I discipline you and make you into the submissive kitten I know you are deep down.” 

Cullen’s body arches up against her when she slides the grip onto his right nipple, giving the perked bud a little pinch once the hair grip is attached to his nipple properly. There’s a guttural growl that emanates from him as Roxanne kisses and nips at the side of his neck. Her tongue flicks against the skin just beneath his ear and her hands work to attach the second grip to his free nipple. 

“Ah, shit,” the blond mewls, his hips bucking from pleasure and rubbing against Roxanne’s lower regions. 

The Inquisitor tuts as she sits up and removes herself from his body. “Naughty boy, who said you could move like that?” she asks in a chastising tone. She moves away from the bed and over to a chest of drawers. She pulls open the top drawer and gently fingers the smooth leather of a paddle. 

“I’m sorry, Master Inquisitor,” Cullen pipes up from the bed. 

“Sorry won’t cut it, Commander Cullen. I’ll have to punish you for that.” 

The brunette pulls the paddle out of the drawer then shuts it. 

“I’m going to paddle your ass. You will receive five strikes as your punishment. If you behave and get through it, then I will consider rewarding you.” 

Cullen licks his lips. “Understood, Master Inquisitor.” 

Roxanne returns to the bed, paddle in hand, and pats Cullen’s thigh. “On all fours. That’s how I want you as you receive your punishment.” 

The brunette watches intently as Cullen obeys and rolls onto his stomach before positioning himself on all fours before her on the mattress. Roxanne greedily burns the image of his hard, red cock dripping with pre-cum into her mind so that she never forgets it. The curve of his ass practically begs her to paddle and spank him until he begs her to stop, but she immediately shoots that thought down. She doesn’t want to scare the man away or go too far when this is all so new to him. 

“I’m about to begin your punishment. If this gets too much, say your safe word and I will stop immediately,” Roxanne informs the blond as she gently caresses his ass with the paddle. She doesn’t miss the way he shivers or the almost inaudible moan. 

“Yes, Master Inquisitor.” 

Roxanne moves the paddle and strokes Cullen’s ass cheek with her bare hand. She then strikes his ass without warning and the Commander gasps as his body rocks forward slightly from the impact. The brunette smooths her hand over the rapidly reddening skin with great care. 

“Count,” she orders in a stern tone. There’s a pause in which Roxanne worries that she may have hit him too hard, but she exhales with relief when he finally responds. 

“One.” 

Roxanne pulls back before the paddle collides with his behind once again. He grunts and rocks forward again. 

“Two.” 

The Inquisitor caresses the tender flesh with the palm of her hand in slow, small circles. Trembling, Cullen leans into her touch and Roxanne doesn’t reprimand him. She knows from her experience learning about this secret little world of sex that she’s gotten into that the paddle can sting and she doesn’t want to cause any lasting damage. 

After making sure that Cullen has recovered a little, she strikes his other ass cheek with the paddle a little harder than she had been. The smacking sound echoes through the room along with Cullens high pitched groan. 

“Th-Three.” 

She continues the punishment for another two strikes, making sure to soothe and stroke where the paddle hits after both strikes. Cullen counts both times and Roxanne drops the paddle to the ground as she moves to a bowl of water and a cloth. She makes sure to soak the cloth before squeezing out the access then uses the damp material to delicately soothe where the skin has turned red-pink from his punishment. 

When the brunette has put the cloth down on a nearby table, she removes Cullen’s blindfold and gestures for him to sit up a little before carefully removing the grips that have been holding his nipples captive. They’re beautifully pink and perky, simply pleading for her to press her lips to them and swirl her tongue around the sensitive buds. 

“Did I satisfy you, Master Inquisitor?” the blond inquires, still so eager to please. Roxanne gently presses her lips against his and closes her eyes as they move in sync against one another. The brunette cups his face with both hands to draw him in closer and soon their bodies are pressed up against one another as her fingers tease the curls at his temples. Her tongue darts from between her lips to flick teasingly against Cullen’s bottom lip before she breaks away and her eyes flutter open once more. 

“Would you like your reward now, Commander Cullen?” Roxanne breathes, her voice husky as they remain where they are with their lips just centimeters apart. 

“Please, Master Inquisitor,” the blond begs enthusiastically. 

Roxanne chuckles and takes a step back, taking Cullen’s hand and leading him off the bed. She takes a hold of his cock once he’s standing in front of her and the blond tips his head back as he gasps. 

“Touch me however you like, Commander. I want to feel the way you wish to touch your Mistress,” she purrs to him. She smiles when the blond’s hands gently touch her skin and move up her back to pull her closer to him. She automatically tilts her neck for him when he dips his head and peppers kisses along the expanse of exposed skin. The brushing of his lips against her pale, freckled skin is teasing and slow. Roxanne grasps his biceps as she leans into him fully and feels his erection press against her stomach. His pre-cum leaks onto her and his cock slides between them when he bows slightly to capture her lips in a kiss that takes her breath away and makes her weak at the knees. His kiss turns rapidly from innocent into passionate and lust-filled. His hands keep her in place against him as she turns the two of them around and walks backwards towards the bed once more. 

They only break apart to breathe when the backs of Roxanne’s legs touch the bed and she falls back onto the mattress. Cullen is immediately on top of her and the two of them adjust themselves so that they’re in a more comfortable position with him on top. 

“Can I touch you some more, Master Inquisitor?” he requests as he stares down at her with eyes of amber-gold. Roxanne can’t help but remark to herself mentally that everything about him, from the way he touches her to the way he asks for permission, is tender and gentle. Whereas Roxanne is roughness and loud dirty words, Cullen is delicateness and the whispered promises of passion. He’s perfect for love and for the tender touches that any other woman would be worthy of. Roxanne is only perfect for the rawness of dominance and those heat-of-the-moment encounters that people crave from those like her. 

And yet, the deep care and concern and sincerity in his eyes is aimed at her. Even after the shock of the sudden change in the kind of sexual acts he’s experienced he wants to put her at the centre and make sure that she’s okay. Roxanne has known men like this before; they’re happy to let a remarkable woman walk all over them without putting their own wellbeing first. She knows that it isn’t as simple as this - that Cullen isn’t simply just one of those men - but that’s the image that springs to mind as he caresses her face and brushes hair out of her face with a touch so gentle as if he fears he’ll break her if he touches too hard. 

The brunette swallows past the lump in her throat and allows a shaky smile to bleed into her features. “Touch me, Cullen,” she murmurs. 

Her gasp fills the silence of the room when Cullen leans down and nips at her earlobe. His calloused hands ghost over her breasts, palms brushing against her nipples with a feather-light touch. Firm thumbs run back and forth over them as he bites and sucks at the skin near her pulse point. Roxanne runs a hand up his back and into the gold curls atop his head that are just begging to be pulled. Cullen’s lips are slick with saliva as he eagerly laps at the bite marks he’s left in his wake and the brunette can only pull him closer by the hairs that her fingers are entangled in. She’s almost frustrated by how wonderful the pleasure feels as he lightly scratches a thumbnail against one of her nipples. 

“Cullen…” His name escapes her lips like a hushed prayer as she drags the nails of her other hand across his lower back, revelling in the way he groans against her. 

She rocks her hips upwards and they both moan in unison at the delicious friction of skin on slick skin. Cullen grinds down against her and Roxanne arches her back to try and eliminate any space left between them that she can. They rut and rock their hips against one another, searching desperately for the pleasure they seek, and their movements morph from slow and tender to desperate and dirty. Her lips are next to his ear and she’s wrapping a leg around his waist as the blond grinds against her at a certain angle that drives her almost insane. 

“Fuck me, Commander. Fuck me so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow,” she demands through a broken moan. The animalistic growl she receives in response as the blond violently grabs her thigh fuels the fire of arousal that’s only burning brighter the more they move against each other. 

Cullen takes a hold of her other thigh and he bites into her collarbone so harshly that Roxanne suspects they’ll be a bruise blossoming there tomorrow. Her opinion on how gentle Cullen wavers at how gloriously rough he is as his fingers dig into her skin and his lips capture hers in a bruising kiss. Teeth clack against one another and tongues engage in a savage dance of passion whilst hands explore one another’s bodies with morbid curiosity. Fingers tug at hair and gouge red raw scratches into skin. 

And then the warmth is gone. 

Roxanne whines in complaint as Cullen sits up to remove her legs from around his waist. She bites her lip in anticipation, eyes open wide, when he throws her legs over his shoulders and lines himself up to her slick, soaked entrance. His tip teasingly brushes against her folds and she tries to roll her hips forwards, only for the blond to grip her and hold her in place. Even now he still looks down at her with concern in his eyes. 

“Are you okay with us continuing like this, Master Inquisitor?” he asks. Roxanne wants to both kiss him and kill him for stopping to ask. The fact he requests her consent means a lot to her, especially with the sort of relationship they could be embarking on, but at the same time her body just wants him inside her without any more hesitation. 

“Cullen,” she breathes, “please fuck me this second. I want you inside me.” 

The Commander doesn’t wait to be told a second time as his shaft penetrates her, the two of them groaning loudly and unashamedly at how amazing it feels. The brunette fists her hands in her hair as she tilts her head back. Cullen holds onto her legs to keep her in position as he pushes further forward. It takes a second, but he’s quickly fully sheathed by the tight warmth of her pussy. She throbs around him and chokes out incoherent sounds of approval when he can’t move any further forward. The very slight roll of his hips draws a mewl out of her and she bites down on her lip. 

“S-Shit,” Cullen gasps, head thrown back. 

Shit indeed is what Roxanne thinks to herself as she glances down at where their bodies join. Her swollen clit glistens with her own juices mingled with Cullen’s pre-cum rom before he’d entered her. 

“I’m g-going to move,” the blond stammers just before he slowly withdraws until only is tip is inside her warm depths. 

Both of them cry out when he thrusts all the way in once more and Roxanne watches as he starts to move in and out of her. His hands still cling onto her legs, holding her up in the perfect position as he fucks into her. She clenches down on him each time he thrusts forwards, loosening around him when he pulls out. The feeling is exquisite for both parties as Roxanne rocks against him to try and make him go even deeper. She wants Cullen inside her as far as he can go and she wants to feel him. She wants to come undone beneath him and fuck until her legs shake too much for her to move. 

There’s a burst of pleasure and Roxanne cusses loudly when Cullen rubs his thumb in a circular motion against her clit. The pressure against the sensitive bundle of nerves is a friction that feels like heaven when paired with his now more punishing thrusts. Each time his skin slaps against hers she’s almost pushed further up the bed. The sting of her skin where his hips slam into hers only heightens her pleasure as he rubs her clit in just the right way to make her unravel and melt into a highly aroused mess. She only becomes more and more undone when he leans down to steal a wet and messy kiss from her, the angle of his thrusting rubbing against her sweet spot. 

“Sweet Maker, right there, Cullen!” she cries out, almost sobbing when he picks up the speed. He pulses and throbs inside her and his lips are on hers yet again. His teeth tug at her lip and then their tongues are tangling and dancing once more. 

“So fucking tight, Inquisitor,” he growls against her lips between desperate kisses. 

There’s pleasure and heat building up within Roxanne now, coiling like a spring ready to be sprung at any moment. Her legs ache as he thrusts into her with more force. The pain of the bruising thrusts his hips deliver against hers is a pain that she enjoys as his cock rubs against her sweet spot and his thumb hastily rolls over her clit again and again. She cups his face with her hands and they break their kiss as they chase down their climaxes together. 

“Use my name, Cullen. Say it.” 

Heat spills inside her and Cullen cries out in ecstasy, his hips slowing only slightly as he empties himself inside her. “Fuck, Roxanne, fuck…” 

Hearing the way he practically sobs her name as he comes, as well as all the wonderful things he’s doing to her, push her over the edge and into the abyss of blissful passion as she jolts and jerks with her orgasm. 

“C-Cullen…” 

Their movements grind to a gradual stop, the two of them coming down from their highs. Cullen gently pulls out of her and drops Roxanne’s legs as he rolls onto his back beside her. Their breaths come out as heavy pants, their chests heaving as they lay beside one another on Roxanne’s bed. The brunette stares up at the ceiling, not caring for the feeling of hot semen leaking out of her and onto her thighs and the sheets. She absentmindedly wraps an arm around Cullen when he cuddles up to her and buries his head in the crook of her neck. Whatever she had been hoping to happen, she certainly hadn’t imagined that it would be this incredible. 

“Mm, that was… nice…” the blond murmurs, half tired and half dazed. 

Roxanne smiles as she moves to kiss his forehead softly. His curls tickle her nose gently and she feels something flutter in her stomach. Cullen leans his head back a little and she soaks up every last detail of his heartbreakingly beautiful face. She sees the satiated satisfaction in his eyes as well as the adoration and care and it only makes her smile bigger. 

“You did very well, Cullen,” she says to him, unsure of what else to say to him. Her cheeks redden a little when he chuckles and presses his lips to her jaw. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt you, Master Inquisitor,” he whispers as his fingers delicately trace random patterns over the skin of her stomach. 

The Inquisitor shakes her head. “It was a good pain. A very good pain, Cullen.” 

The blond hums and she feels his breathing level out before soft snoring emanates from him. Sleep quickly takes over her too and the pair fall asleep in one another’s arms, naked and basking in one another’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you guys didn't know already I have a Lavellan/Dorian series of one-shots on here that feature Roxanne if you'd like to go and read it! I update it whenever I can so please go give it a read!!


End file.
